Question & Conclusion
by X.Electric.Sugar.Pop.X
Summary: Natalya goes on a trip to Germany to see her boyfriend Strify, and friends AKA Ex-Cinema Bizarre. When she gets there everything goes downhill. Once she finds something out that breaks her heart, She hops on the next plane to get away. The plane crashes and her memory is lost. A new friend saves her and she starts a new life. But memories begin to come back to her. And she is torn.
1. Character Descriptions

**Here is so you get an Idea of the what the Characters look like!**

* * *

Name: Natalya.

Age: 16

sex: Girl!

eye color: Emerald Green. Sometimes wears colored contacts.

hair color: Brown.

hair style: Straight, goes to her middle back. Likes to put in Streaks and such also makes it in many different styles.

skin color: Tan.

* * *

Name: Arcadia

Age: 16

sex: Girl!

eye color: Sky Blue.

hair color: Brown

hair style: Wavy, Goes to her lower back.

skin color: White.

* * *

Name: Joey

Age: 15

sex: Girl!

eye color: Ocean Blue.

hair color: Dirty Blond

hair style: Straight, Goes a little below her shoulders.

skin color: White.

* * *

Name: Alexis

Age: 15 1/2

sex: Girl!

eye color: Brown.

hair color: Black.

hair style: Wavy, goes a some below her shoulders.

skin color: Pale White.

* * *

Name: Shadic

Age:15

sex: Girl!

eye color: Light blue

hair color: Bleached blonde, almost white. Has violet, black, or blue streaks in her hair.

hair style: She has spikey, longer in the front, shorter in the back hair.

skin color: Pale

(Please note that Shadic belongs to my friend X. Wide . Awake .X -Minus the spaces-NOT ME!)

* * *

You can look up The boys fom Cinema Bizarre up on google!


	2. Rock, Paper, Scissors!

**Hey Everyone! this is my FIRST story (That I have typed) of CINEMA BIZARRE! I hope you like it! Please Review for meX3! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Shadic belongs to 'X. Wide . Awake .X' (No spaces:P SHE STOLE THE WAY I HAVE MY X's SHAME HERDX HeheheXD) **

**Natalya belongs to me and so does Snow, Alexis and Joey! **

**Cinema Bizarre belongs to Cinema Bizarre **

**I rest my case!**

* * *

Today is going to be great! I thought. I am going to Germany with my sister and friends to see Cinema Bizarre. I am so excited to see my boyfriend Strify and the other guys! I haven't seen them since last summer; July 4th to be exact, and it's already June! I haven't seen them mostly because of my business.

I had a band, but none of what was once Cinema Bizarre knew that. So for now I was in 'College'. I would tell Strify first then everyone else; but I'm afraid they'll be mad. I didn't tell them before because I wanted to wait until we were more popular and such. Look where that got me.

Mental Conflict.

The atmosphere isn't helping either… up in the air… in a plane… above treacherous waters. You can say I am being over-dramatic but I have problems with heights… and deep water if it isn't a pool. I live in the U.S. so it was either boat… or plane.

LIKE HELL I WOULD TAKE A BOAT!

So I guess sacrifices must be made.

My hands were white and clammy from looking out the window next to my seat and I sometimes had the shivers. I know what you're thinking

'Why look out the freakin' window then?!'

Well it was as equally terrifying as it was breathtaking. I felt a vibration in my pocket signaling a text. I pulled it out and it was my twin sister Arcadia.

'Hey Space Cadet, while you're off in your little la-la land world, I, as well as Shadic, Joey and Alexis have a VERY important question! Care to answer?'

It read. I took out my headphones blasting Adam Lambert and looked to my right,

"Seriously Snow?!" I asked. Snow was her middle name; it's just what I called her. She always called me Kay; Short for my middle name, Katherine.

"We have been calling your name for the past ten minutes, Kay!" Arcadia said. I looked past her to Joey who sat on her right. After seeing my 'is this true' face she nodded her dirty blond hair bouncing next to her ocean blue eyes. I rolled my emerald ones.

"You couldn't poke my arm or something?! You had to text me?!" I asked. Shaking around my head over my words for emphasis. My hair must look a mess.

"Well this is the 21st century, is it not?" She asked sweetly. I couldn't resist my answer.

"No, Because if it were; We would be at war with the machines." I answered matter-of-factly.

"We are not in a movie world!" She exclaimed.

"Or are we!" I answered, raising an eyebrow. She was silent in defeat. Yes!

"Damn, can't argue with that…" She said smiling, she has used the same defense before when I said something about not living in a movie world, so she would be proving herself wrong if she answered. Welcome to my life.

"HA-HA YOU CAN NEVER BEAT THE AMAZING NATALYA!" I exclaimed; rather loudly, I caught several looks from people. Mostly Arcadia's 'Are you KIDDING me' look. "Except on some occasions!" I added with a smile. She smiled satisfied.

"You know that's right!" She exclaimed my turn to glare, probably the most pathetic glare in my life; due to my happiness. All of us just started laughing after around a minute of silence. More odd looks were given to the five of us. We quieted down a little. Then I remembered what started this.

"What was that 'important question' you had for me?" I asked curiously, wondering what the heck started this pathetic argument.

"Do you want to play rock-paper-scissors with us?" She asked. I looked at her with a dumb-founded face.

"Wow…" was all I could say, still looking at her like an idiot.

"Well?" She asked. Trying to quicken me to a decision. I rolled my eyes and contemplated. I sighed. I'm probably going to lose anyway. I hate this game with a passion. Well I shall at least try!

"Of course I want to play, who do think I am?!" I said. I normally ended up agreeing.

"Kay; my awesomazing twin sister! And lead singer of Crepusculum!" She answered. I laughed a little.

"Okay, lets start!" Me, Snow, Joey, Alexis and Shadic got ready. On our plane the seats in a row faced each other. So it made everything easier for this. And I guess on some occasions pretty awkward.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors SHOOT!" I had scissors, and they all had rock.

"Damn it! Every time!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe you shouldn't always choose scissors!" They all said together, but not at the exact same time. It still creeped me out a little though. I stuck my tongue out. Damn! Why do I always choose scissors!

"Let's go again!" I said.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors SHOOT!" I chose rock, while everyone else chose paper…

"DAMN IT!" I yelled. Earning more looks... well... more angry looks from people; especially a woman who's (I am guessing) son started repeating what I just yelled. I mouthed 'sorry' to her but she just looked to her son and started telling him how that's a bad word. Me and my big mouth.

"You need new tricks." Snow said calmly and almost bored. I just smiled; with a plan.

"I win!" I exclaimed.

"What?! No you didn't! Paper beats rock!" Shadic said.

"Why don't you hold up a piece of paper to your face and let me throw some rocks at it and we will SEE if paper beats rock!" I said. They couldn't argue with my brilliant logic! I sighed though "I'm bored of this, why don't we play something else?" Yeah, we were all 16 or 15 yet still acted like a bunch of kids.

"Like what?" Joey asked. I looked to her and thought.

"How about the alphabet game?" Shadic suggested. Probably just thinking of some of the most popular travel games.

"Sure!" I said before Snow could object. She hated this game. She just rolled her eyes then sighed. Probably just agreeing like I did with the Rock, Paper, Scissors. We had alot in common. I started.

"Adam Lambert" I decided to go with artist's.

"Black veil Brides" Snow said.

"Cinema Bizarre!" Alexis exclaimed. I knew whoever got 'C' would say that! I gave her a fist bump.

"David Bowie" Joey said.

"Evanescence" Shadic said.

"Five Finger Death Punch" I said. I don't really know the band, but I remember them being nominated for some music award online.

"Green Day" Snow said.

"HANNAH MONTANA!" Alexis said loud like a little girl. We all laughed at that.

"Ice Cube" Joey said. I laughed a little because she just found out about him when we watched 'Barber Shop' the other day. Though I'm not sure she's a fan. He dosen't seem her style.

"JEFFREE STAR!" Shadic exclaimed. I gave her a high-five. That is exactly what I would have said. Except I would have added 'Bitch!' at the end.

"Kelly Clarkson" I said.

"Lucas Brenton, Bitch!" Snow said. I gave her a high-five too. I give high fives to all those who name my favorite artist's, foods and so on in this game.

"Y-O-U you wanna? L-U-V Madonna" Alexis said, well sung from the song.

"Nickleback" Joey said.

"Outkast" Shadic said. I didn't even know she knew them... Next is 'P' well first one that comes to mind is 'Paramore' eh screw it...

"Okay I can't go on!" I exclaimed bored of this game.

"Agreed." Snow said.

"Pshh, losers!" Alexis said.

"You just know you'd lose!" Shadic said. Joey just giggled. I laughed. I could kick their asses any day… Well I could try to kick their asses any day. "But, I'll admit that game gets old." Shadic added

"You suggested it!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever!" she snapped; teasing around.

"Fine!" I snapped back. "Hey Snow when are we going to get there!" I asked wondering when this long ride would be over.

"About two hours." She said after checking her watch. I groaned loudly. Sure it wasn't too much longer; but it was in my Point of View. I sighed. "Okay, any other 'important Questions'" I asked smiling and making air/finger quotes on 'important questions'.

"Nah," Shadic said.

"Not now anyway!" Snow added. I smiled and put in my headphones from my MP3. I never turned it off so it was still blasting music; but now Tokio Hotel... 'World Behind My Wall' to be exact.

* * *

**Hope you liked^-^ Stay tuned for the next Chapter coming... sometime soon^-^**

**~ . .X~**


	3. Sabrina

I was in a half-asleep state when we arrived at the airport. I was being poked and prodded by Snow and Shadic I groaned.

"Whaaaat" I said tiredly. No response. "WHAAAT?!" I said a little louder.

"Were landing, silly-goose!" Snow said in a young sweet girl voice. I sat up right away in excitement.

Strify had no idea I was coming. So didn't Shin or Kiro. Just Yu, he helped us plan this. Neither Romeo

nor Luminor were going to be there; just us girls and those four guys celebrating for the 5th anniversary of 'Final Attraction'. I could NOT wait! The plane landed and the doors opened. I nearly ran out, but instead just very-fast-walking.

"Well someone's excited." I heard Joey say right behind me as the girls caught up to me.

"Oh, Like you're not excited to see Yu Shadic! And Snow I know your dying to see Shin as much as I want to see Strifyyyy!" I said in a sing-song voice. I looked over and saw Snow blush a little. Joey and Alexis had boyfriends back at home, so no point in saying anything about them.

"Whatever…"They both said in almost perfect unison.

"Damn you guys do that a lot! And I though me and Snow were twins!" I exclaimed now walking backwards looking at my fellow friends.

"Ha, You are you may not notice it yet but you and Snow have many twin moments! Like Bill and Tom Kaulitz!" Joey said to me. I just laughed and turned back forward. We walked over to the luggage belt and got all of our things… Except for the very case with Shadic's hat, the one that she has had since birth and is very special to her.

To say she was freaking out… would be an understatement. She couldn't go anywhere without that hat! She only risked it on the plane because

1) We all begged her.

2) She wasn't allowed to wear it on the plane (Why I have NO idea)

3) She wanted to come and see everyone… Including her beau Yu.

4) Last and CERTAINLY NOT least, I forced her to.

I chuckled at the thought of the last reason. I started laughing watching Shadic in her all-worried-state.

"DO NOT LAUGH AT MY PAIN!" She screamed, earning a crowd.

"Hey, it is okay we-" I was cut off by more obnoxious screaming

"IT IS NOT FUCKING OKAY, OKAY?!" She screamed. Oh-no she didn't!

"Fine it is not okay." I simply agreed.

"DON'T SAY THAT YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO AGREE WITH ME!" She yelled back. I pinched the bridge of my nose, but that didn't help me from screaming back at her.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! KEEP ARGUING WITH YOU! THIS WILL NOT GET US ANY CLOSER TO SABRINA!" I yelled. Yes, the hat had a name, Sabrina.

"I have got this." A man with a German accent said placing a hand on my shoulder. Though this wasn't any German accent; this was the German accent belonging to the one and only Mr. Yu Phoenix!

Before he could go and help Shadic –Who was currently laying on the floor in fetal position, not paying attention to anything, shutting down again- I smiled and gave him a big hug followed by Snow.

"I missed ya, Yu!" Snow and I exclaimed at the same time. He hugged us back.

"I missed you guys too!" I looked up to him and noticed something. He was wearing Sabrina. I noticed another thing, I will never repeat that passed sentence again. The hat being named gives it too much personality, it makes it sound like a human… But anyway back to the fact, he was wearing Shadic's hat.


	4. To the Hotel!

**The translations are from Bing so, it may not be totally accurate! Enjoy and Review^-^!**

* * *

"You. Are. Dead!" I said looking him straight in the eyes. "That girl is in Fetal, FETAL! Position, on the floor… THE FLOOR! She will murder you when she get's up!" I exclaimed… maybe a little over dramatically, this was all over a hat. Yet, It was special to her. If I ever lost my bracelet Strify gave me; I would probably be in her position. Except for the whole shut-down thing because I am reachable, she is not.

"She will not if she never knows it was me! Besides she isn't the one I am afraid of" He said giving me a wink. I couldn't blame him, admittedly, I could be pretty damn scary if I tried; and that's only when you piss me off! Bad… And in the mornings when I am tired, but that is beside the point!

"Fine!" I said inwardly sighing and putting my hands up in a surrendering way. "Go get her Tiger!" I teased smirking. He just kept smiling and rolled his eyes. He then walked over to Shadic. When Yu got over there he poked her… Idjit!

"Hey, Wakey-wakey Yu is here!" Is he serious? Baby talk. WHEn has that EVER worked for ANYONE?! There was no response from her. Damn. She looks like she's sleeping… She must have fainted, Figurably. He shook her shoulders a little. "Come on I've got Sabrina with me!" He encouraged, she was still out. I am going to murder Yu for this. He picked her up Bridal style.

"Should I call 911?!" A worried witness to all of this asked in a heavy German accent. She was an older woman. That is nice, no one else could volunteer? Well we are in Germany, so maybe not all of them understood when we were speaking English, so they didn't want to waste time trying to charade us into what they would mean to say. Though I can speak SOME German, Snow is the translator of the group.

"Nein, seine feine, sie nur ohnmächtig geworden, sie wird in Ordnung sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Aber ich danke Ihnen für das Interesse." ((TRANSLATE: No, its fine, she just fainted, she will be okay when she wakes up. But thank you for the concern.)) He told the lady, she nodded and smiled. I figured he said something pertaining to 'It's okay' and such, I heard the words 'No' and 'Thank you' and 'Fine'. Yeah, only SOME German; just rather simple basics… And several Tokio Hotel and NENA songs.

"Okay then," Joey muttered quietly, but I heard her and giggled a little. Yu walked past us with Shadic in his arms while we held all our baggage and just stared at the two. He turned and looked at us with a sunshine smile. Damn that sunshine smile…

"Well come on don't you want to see everyone else! Und," He nodded his head to the girl in his arms, "Wake her up." He stated. I glared at him then put on an oh-too-sweet smile and walked forward to him.

"Come on guys," I said nicely. "Let's get to the hotel." I said sweetly at him. He knew I was playing and actually wanted to slap him for this. We all started walking outside to get to the car or whatever he drove here in, unless he took a taxi. Then again, why would he take a taxi?

That is unprofessional and he knows I do NOT use taxi's! Also he would knows we, along with our luggage would NOT fit in a taxi. And who wants to pay the extra fare for more taxi's?

When we went out he gently put Shadic in the back of the van he must have rented. Unless the guys bought it in the past year; total possibility.

I sat next to Shadic with her head in my lap since she was lying down, I didn't want her to sleep too uncomfortably and there are only two seats in the way back. Which is odd because there are normally three seats in the back. I am going to have to have a talk with Yu or whoever chose this car on how to actually PICK a car, not that it mattered much. At least we all fit, And the two seats were to BIG seats… Now that I think about it, I need to stop having mental conversations. It is awkward and people think I look weird. Joey and Alexis sat in the middle having a conversation about random things. Snow and Yu sat in the front, Yu was driving. Alexis looked back at me.

"Are you having a mental conversation with yourself? What is with the faces?" She asked. Damn it! Understand now?

"Umm, No. I am just… Practicing!" I answered with a smile… Sly, Natalya, Slyyyy.

"Practicing for what? The annual Crazy competition?" She asked in her signature 'Seriously' voice.

"No, I only practice for that on Tuesdays!-" She cut me off…

"It is Tuesday, Stupid!" She said. Wait, WHAT! Oh, time difference... Right…

"Oh, well then American Tuesdays! And I was practicing for the Face competition! Please now… END of discussion!" I did NOT want to see where this was going! AT ALL!

"Whatever…" She said and continued discussing with Joey, who had a 'Whatever' face on since she was used to our conversations. We have had MUCH weirder…

"So, which hotel?" Yu asked sarcastically. We just laughed as he pulled out of the airport. The Hotel that we sort of lived in for several months; also where I and the other girls met Cinema Bizarre. I put in my headphones and turned on Cher Lloyd and looked out the window the majority of the ride, noticing the world getting dark. It looks like we are surprising the boys tomorrow, stupid plane delays.

* * *

**Enjoy and Review! Those of you who actually read and/or enjoy this story!**


End file.
